


picking up mob bosses at the playground

by oisforoblivion



Series: picking up mob bosses [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Neil Josten as Nathaniel Wesninski, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s, mafia, mob boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisforoblivion/pseuds/oisforoblivion
Summary: Andrew and his family had been receiving nameless donations. And by nameless donations, he means that someone had been breaking into their house to help their household situation.
Relationships: Andrew Minyard/Nathaniel Wesninski, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, andreil - Relationship
Series: picking up mob bosses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656352
Comments: 18
Kudos: 313





	picking up mob bosses at the playground

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by [this prompt](https://anoverstuffedkindle.tumblr.com/post/172495491884/writing-prompt-s-one-day-you-lose-your-wallet) from [writing-prompt-s](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/) tumblr account.
> 
> Thanks for checking up.

Someone broke into their place.

It wasn't a nice place, nor that they had anything worth stealing anyways. Someone just broke in, and filled their fucking fridge to the brim.

They tried to find any objective a complete stranger would have for such gesture, but nothing seemed to deem enough of a reason. Nicky was grateful and Aaron didn’t really say anything about it, but Andrew was suspicious. Since they ran away two years ago, they hadn't really made any acquaintances apart from the people they worked with at Eden’s, and he was sure that even if they did, no one would spend another penny to buy the monsters some food.

Yet someone did, and continued to repeat breaking in for the following weeks. Whoever it was, they knew when left and came back frighteningly accurately. Andrew guessed they were also stalked to some extent, but it was confirmed with a slap when Nicky mentioned a computer he was saving for, and they found its upper model sitting on the table the next day.

The flat was getting cleaned regularly, the leak from the washing machine was gone, and on days they couldn’t eat they were welcomed with the mouth-watering smell of home-made food. They were, to put simply, being taken care of, and none of them had any idea how to deal with it.

They did try to understand _whom the fuck-_ , but even when Andrew ran outside knowing they couldn’t be far with food that hot, he was met only met with the familiar dark emptiness.

The only clue Andrew had was the one he was reluctant to share with either Nicky nor Aaron, which would require him to admit he got his wallet stolen at Eden’s. That day, it was right there next to the fridge and filled with more cash than he has ever seen before.

On the third week, they received a car. No. They received _two cars_. They found one parked near where they stayed, the instructions written on the paper under the key. The other key was in the first car, with the engraved symbol they barely believed was legit. The black Maserati was left at a private parking lot along the only direct communication they received so far sticked to the dashboard.

_“A piece hard to come by.”_

Andrew knew who this was.

He could nearly see the icy blue staring back at him.

Andrew met the boy before he even knew about his twin. He was probably twelve at the time, his foster family released him to the streets in means of not dealing with him for a while. He found himself in an empty playground, swinging away to waste time. The boy appeared on the swing next to his, looking not older than ten. Curiously, Andrew was the one opening a conversation when he commented on a loud engine rushing by the road.

He didn’t remember what they talked about, what his name, or even his deal. But it struck with him, the way the boy listened to his blabbers about engines and famous car brands, like Andrew was the first person who spoke to him in a long while. His nearly colorless blue eyes staring at him in surprise, mouth shut in a thin line, and he remembered how he thought the boy was the most interesting thing he has seen in a while.

_“You are weird,” the kid spoke with uncertainty in his voice._

_“Well, I am a piece hard to come by.”_

When the next car came, it came for the kid.

A woman was in the driver seat, and she looked furious. He left without looking back or another word. Andrew couldn’t hear what the woman was saying, but he could see her shouting in the car. The last time he saw those eyes was when the boy glanced at him for a moment, right before the car started moving.

Andrew stuffed the note into his pocket before the others saw it.

\---

“Who are you?”

Two nights later, Andrew found himself at the dark parking lot.

“I know you can hear me,” he shouted to the open air. “I know it’s you.”

He looked around the vast empty field, where cold wind blew some trash around while muting his voice. He kicked away a can that flew to his foot towards a dumpster and watched it until it stopped rolling. He had to physically restrain himself from jumping when a hand emerged from behind to pick it up.

The figure fully stood before him. He was definitely older, and he was sure that the boy wasn’t ginger before. But all it took for him to be sure of him was the reflection of those eyes under the pale light of street lamps.

“Who are you?” Andrew repeated.

The boy didn’t answer at first, but stepped closer.

“Wesninski,” he said. “Nathaniel Wesninski.”

Andrew didn’t know much about the mafia. It never was one of his interests, or concerns, to be fair. However, he did work at a nightclub, and he never exactly closed his ears when people were obnoxiously shouting out their business. But still, _Wesninski_? It was a name so famous, even whispers were too loud to speak of.

“How long have you been following me?”

“The wallet,” Nathaniel answered. “I saw a bastard stealing a wallet, and realized it was yours.”

“We were kids,” Andrew said. “How could you recall me?”

“How did you?”

Andrew didn’t answer.

“You didn’t look like a mob boss,” he said, “when I first saw you. Is it the norm for mafia heirs to look like they have been living of the streets for years when they are ten?”

Nathaniel’s lips curled up with pain. “It is, if they were on the run for years. My mom…” -the woman in the car- “she took me when I was eight and tried to escape this life. It… didn’t really work. We were found a week after I met you.” -his _eyes_ \- “They killed her, but as the sole blood, they let me live to inherit after my father.”

Andrew didn't know what to say, but let the words escape his mouth. “The Butcher.”

Nathaniel moved his fingers, his expression turning into something Andrew has never seen before.

“He died, recently.” A finger cracked. “Natural causes.”

Natural, his ass.

“So you just obey?” Andrew prompted. He knew he was getting into something way over his head, probably inquiring more information than an old encounter would permit him to. On his defense, what Nathaniel had been doing for the past month was another stretch.

Nathaniel looked at him with a risen brow, but whatever he was planning to say, he opted to keep it to himself.

“I have been doing renovations since then,” he replied instead. “Painting a new business profile. The one which wouldn’t require a hand-wash after.”

“So you will continue,” Andrew stated. “With this. Everything you have been doing for us since the last month.”

“I neither have the intention or the reason to stop,” he just shrugged. “Sources, money? I have it. You, on the other hand…”

Andrew finally asked what he was itching to since the first day this all started. “But _why_ ? Why would you start _this_ on a whim?”

“I just thought a boy this hard to come by deserved better than what life gave to him.”

After a moment of dumbstruck silence, Andrew started chuckling. Like it wasn’t funny enough that the boss of largest mafia in East Coast ( _the most gorgeous person he has ever seen_ ) had done a background search on him, but he was also pitied by the said boss.

“Good,” he said, his smile involuntarily reflecting to his voice. “After this session of Q&A, I think there is only one question left unanswered."

Nathaniel squinted, but signed him to go on.

Feeling his smile grow wider, Andrew spoke.

“How do I pledge my loyalty?”


End file.
